Jaller (Earth-4001)
Jaller, previously known as Jala, was a Ta-Matoran from the city of Metru Nui, and was the Guard Captain of Ta-Koro on Mata Nui. He and five other Matoran would later go on to become Toa, shortly after Tahu's team went missing on Voya Nui, with Jaller becoming their leader. History The history of Jaller prior to 2553 is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality Jaller led the Ta-Koro Guard through nearly a thousand years of wartime, and as such, was a dedicated and dutiful being. Though grim, at times bordering humorless, he later softened notably, due in part to his newfound friendship with the more laid-back Takua. Jaller was firmly dedicated to his duty, and determined not to repeat the mistakes of previous Toa of Fire, who were more brave than sensible. He was careful to consider all courses of action before doing anything, and made sure his teammates were all in agreement before moving on. But he is, and will be haunted by the fact that he died on the island of Mata Nui. Powers & Equipment As a Ta-Matoran, Jaller possessed inaccessible Elemental Fire powers; this manifested in the form of a natural resistance to heat and fire. These powers were fully granted to him as a Toa of Fire. As a Toa of Fire, Jaller could create, control, and absorb heat and flame, as well as other things. During his time as an Inika, Jaller's flame powers were entwined with electrical energy, meaning flames he produced were laced with lightning. As a Toa Mahri, Jaller's fire powers were normal, without electricity. However, it was difficult and tiring for him to use fire underwater. As a Matoran, Jaller wore Lhikan's Noble Hau, Mask of Shielding. However, being a Matoran, he was unable to use the mask power. As a Toa Inika, Jaller wore an organic Great Calix, Mask of Fate, which allowed him to perform to the absolute limits of his physical abilities and pull off seemingly impossible leaps, dodges, sprints, and jumps. He carried a pair of Energized Flame Swords and a multi-shot Zamor Launcher. After being transformed by the Mask of Life into a Toa Mahri, his tools were changed into a Power Sword, and a Hahnah Crab that carried his Cordak Blaster. His mask was a Kanohi Arthron, Mask of Sonar, but after the Toa Nuva retrieved Lhikan's Hau from Karzahni, they gave it back to him. It is unknown whether or not Jaller now wears his Arthron or this Hau. Trivia *Jaller was the one who came up with the name "Inika" for his team. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran (Earth-4001) Category:Toa Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Ta-Koro/Metru Guard members (Earth-4001) Category:Toa Inika/Mahri members (Earth-4001) Category:Engineers Category:Military Personnel Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Exothermic Reaction Category:Fire Blasts Category:Electric Blasts Category:Explosion Creation Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Vulnerability to Water Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Echolocation Category:Memory Loss Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Versions of Jaller